Country Music
by patronsaintofdirtyfilthylovers
Summary: *You don't have to love country music to read this!*  Phineas loses sight of what's important and so he runs away to find himself and instead finds something better.  Perhaps some romance later on.  Rated for future and 'cause I'm paranoid!
1. prologue

**A/N My inspiration for this story stems from the song "Luckenback Texas" by Waylon Jennings but with my own special twist :) I hope you enjoy it (Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once but it applies to the whole story so listen closely; I don't own Phineas or Ferb or any of the many country song I'm sure will be involved in the making of this story. Duh.) Moving on, here's the story!**

_Prologue Get the guitars, I have an idea!_

Phineas has never hated anything before and now he hates everything. He hated the marble floors and unnecessarily tall white walls of his house. He hated sipping tea from tiny fragile cups and wearing a suit. Mostly, though, he hated his success. He and Ferb owned and operated the largest architectural corporation in the world. Well, Ferb owned and operated the worlds largest architectural corporation in the world anyway. Phineas was more of the front man. He determined how they would present themselves to the public, organized press meetings and he has final say on product advertisements but he never got his hands dirty the way Ferb did. Still, it came with a heft paycheck, no one would complain about. Except Phineas. He didn't want the money. He didn't like how it had changed him. He never cared about appearances before now. When he was young he would have been sickened by the very idea of living alone, in a white, cold, marble house. Yet, here he was. Sipping tea and reading the paper in his spotless living room. He looked up from not only his paper but also his life and looked around. He didn't want any of this. At this point in his life he had expected to be successful, sure, but he also expected to have a wife to share it with and maybe a few kids to make a mess every once in a while. Phineas started to mourn all the things he gave up. Family, hobbies, friends, he couldn't even remember the last time he had shared a drink or a good laugh with one of his friends. The thing he missed most though, was music. His childhood had been full of singing and guitar strumming. He played guitar before he rode a bike, it was part of him. Now, he had guitars, of course, but expensive ones. Ones who lost value if you looked at them the wrong way. He missed his old yellow electric. It was old and scratched but everything he loved as a child. Phineas, still wearing a sharp grey suit and black tie, located the attic. He pushed a ladder under the opening and crawled up it into the dusty hole. He didn't have long before work started but if he could just find it, maybe he could focus today. As soon as he saw the faded yellow plastic he knew that wouldn't happen. A new idea planted itself into his brain as he pulled the old guitar from its cobwebs. Ideas have always had a way of manifesting themselves quickly in Phineas's mind. It never took him long to put, even the smallest of ideas, into action and this idea was anything but small. It seemed such a great idea, so perfect, it must work. No way it couldn't. He slung the guitar over his shoulder, ran to his room, threw a few clothes into a suitcase and rushed to his car. He wasn't heading to work though, he was headed to the train station. He bought a ticket to the first train to leave that morning, not even caring enough to look at the location until he was settled in his seat. He pulled the ticket from his pocket and read the location out loud.  
>"Luckenbach, Texas.<strong>"<strong>

**A/N Okay, so I wrote this chapter AFTER I wrote the first chapter because you needed some background, the next chapter is where the real story line starts XD Yeah, that wasn't even the real story! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 What an unexpected surprise! _

As soon as Phineas stepped off the train he realized what a bad idea this really was. He didn't know anyone in Luckenbach. He didn't know anyone in Texas! He had nothing planned, nowhere to stay, no one to help him. He stood awkwardly outside the train doors as people pushed past him, in a hurry to meet their own trains. He shifted his precious guitar uncomfortably on his shoulders. The sun beat down on his head and he was sweating buckets.

He was searching train times back home on the big board by the station door when he heard it. Someone calling his name. Phineas skimmed the crowd for a familiar face but he didn't recognize anyone. _Maybe some else here's named Phineas? _He thought, but it's not a very common name.. Then he saw her. Pushing her way through the crowd, waving and shouting his name. Isabella. She was much tanner then the last time he had seen her, and her black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail but it was defiantly her.

"Phineas!" She yelled to him again. She was wearing jeans, cut short so that the pockets showed under them and a red plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, all topped off with a cowboy hat and boots.  
>"Isabella? W-What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously. Isabella threw her arms around her his neck and pulled him into a back-breaking hug. She was much stronger then her thin appearance let on.<br>"Just picking up some campers then I saw you and had to some say hello!" She said when she finally let him go. "Whatcha doin, in Luckenbach?" Phineas couldn't help but smile, remembering her old catch phase  
>"I-I'm actually not sure. I just bought a ticket this morning and well, here I am." Phineas smiled weakly "By the way, you look. . . Wow." He had meant to sound more intelligent.<br>Isabella blushed, "Thanks."  
>"Wait, what are you doing in <em>Texas<em>? I thought you married some jock and moved to New York." Phineas remembered being invited to the wedding but he had been on an _important_ business trip and was unable to make it.  
>Isabella frowned, "That's in the past. I don't like to dwell on the past."<br>"Fair enough." Phineas could tell this was not a subject to push her on.  
>"So, are you going to be in town for a few days?" Isabella asked.<br>Phineas shrugged, "I'm not sure. I don't actually have anywhere to stay."  
>"Say no more." Isabella picked up the small suitcase Phineas had packed, "You can stay with me."<br>"Oh, no. I couldn't-" He started but Isabella laughed off concerns.  
>"Don't worry about it." She smiled slyly and started to walk off with his suitcase "I'm sure you can earn your keep somehow."<br>Phineas just shrugged and followed. His guitar still slung over her back. They pushed their way inside the station where they were greeted by a group of young girls. There were about 7 of them with ages anywhere from 10 to 15 years old. They were all in full fireside girl uniforms which hadn't changed much from when Phineas and Isabella were kids. They all saluted when they saw Isabella.  
>"Fireside girl troop 13427 reporting!" One girl announced. She maybe 14 with long red hair and huge blue eyes. Millions of freckles dotted her pale face.<br>"Thank you, Abby," Isabella saluted back. "At ease girls!"  
>The girls lowered their hands.<br>"We missed you, Captain!" Abby said.  
>"I missed you too." Isabella looked over the group of girls. A hint of pride sparked in her eyes. "Now, grab your things and hurry! I left Cari in the van."<br>The girls picked up the bags which were littered at their feet and began walking, chatting as they went. Phineas grabbed Isabella's arm as she turned to follow them."  
>"What's all this about?" Phineas asked, gesturing to the group of giggly girls.<br>"Oh, right." Isabella said. "This was the troop I use to lead back when I lived in New York and every summer I invite them down to, you know, camp and stuff. It's really fun!"  
>"Wow, that's really cool!" Phineas said, impressed.<br>"I enjoy it." Isabella said with a grin. "I think you will too, that is if you decide to stick around."  
>"I can probably stay for a week or two. . ." Phineas said. They followed the fireside girls outside.<br>"That long? Arn't you like CEO of a major corporation? Won't it all fall apart if your not there?"  
>"Nah," Phineas fiddled with the handle of his suitcase. "Ferb does most of the work. . . I just handle the P.R. stuff."<br>Isabella nodded, "Yeah, you were always a people person."  
>"Yeah," Phineas lowered his head. "I don't think I'll be missed much."<br>"Oh, don't be silly!" They stopped walking in front of a large gray van. The troop was already inside, their bags discarded by the back of the van. Isabella began loading them into the trunk.  
>"Here," Phineas said, attempting to help set his suitcase in the back. "Let me help you."<br>"Thanks, but I got it." Isabella wrenched the case from his hands. Taken aback by this sudden outburst, Phineas stepped back and watched. He estimated it was about 1000 degrees outside without wind and he was still in a full business suit. Suddenly he was very jealous of Isabella's shorts.  
>"Ready to go?" Isabella asked, snapping Phineas back to reality. He nodded. "You wanna put that in the back?" Isabella gestured to his guitar.<br>"No I'd rather keep it. Thanks."  
>Isabella shrugged and Phineas walked to the passenger seat. Sitting the the spot was a little girl, maybe 5 years old. She had dark brown hair, almost black with a big pink bow settled in it. Her baby blue eyes stared up at Phineas curiously and she smiled.<br>"Who are you?" She asked.  
>"I'm Phineas." He cocked his head at her. "Who are you?"<br>"I'm Cari Elizabeth!" She exclaimed happily. Isabella sat down in the drivers seat.  
>"Cari, move to the back." The little girl scrambled over back of the seat. "Sorry about that."<br>"No problem." Phineas sat down and shut the door. Never had he ever been so excited to have air conditioning.  
>"Arn't you going to introduce us?" One of the girls called from the back.<br>"This is my friend, Phineas." Isabella explained, pulling the car into drive. "He's going to help out for a couple of days so be nice." Then turning to the passenger seat she said, "Phineas, these are my fireside girls, Abby is chief and that is her second in command is Eliot. Then you have Hayden, Kim, Madison, Paige and Lanie. And, of course, you've already meet my daughter, Cari."  
>"Your daughter?" Phineas said. Isabella nodded.<br>"Do you have kids?" A girl with glasses asked between bites of a candy bar.  
>"I never married."<br>"Doesn't mean you can't have kids."  
>"Madison!" Isabella scolded the girl.<br>Madison just shrugged and took another bite of candy, "It's true."  
>"No. I never had kids either." Phineas said, then smiled. "At least, as far as I know."<br>"Too much information. . ." Isabella grimaced.  
>Phineas smiled again, "So, what do you do at this 'camp' exactly?"<br>"Lots of stuff!" A little girl, no older then 12 said. Her blonde hair was tied into perfect pigtails that bounced when she talked. "Camp, fish, build fires and sing! We all love music!"  
>Phineas couldn't believe his luck. Music, isn't that what had started his whole thing? Phineas pulled the guitar out and settled it in his lap, tuning it as he spoke;<br>"Well, I've always been a fan of music," He smiled. "If you'll let me I think I have the perfect song for this very occasion."  
>"Sing! Sing! Sing!" The girls all chanted from the back.<br>Phineas smiled again and strummed his guitar.  
>"<em>The only two things in life that make it worth livin'<em>  
><em>Is guitars that tune good and firm feelin' women<em>  
><em>I don't need my name in the marquee lights<em>  
><em>I got my song and I got you with me tonight<em>  
><em>Maybe it's time we got back to the basics of love!<em>  
><em>Let's go to Luckenbach, Texas"<em>

They call cheered at the mention of the town they all loved.

"_With Waylon and Willie and the boys_  
><em>This successful life we're livin'<em>  
><em>Got us feuding like the Hatfields and McCoys<em>  
><em>Between Hank Williams' pain songs and<em>  
><em>Newberry's train songs and Blue Eyes Cryin' in the Rain<em>  
><em>Out in Luckenbach, Texas ain't nobody feelin' no pain."<em>

The cheering continued and a few of the girls who had heard the song before joined in on the next verse. Phineas looked over at Isabella as he sang. She was smiling and mouthing the lyrics. Her eyes sparkled in the texas sun.

"_So baby, let's sell your diamond ring_  
><em>Buy some boots and faded jeans and go away<em>  
><em>This coat and tie is choking me<em>  
><em>In your high society you cry all day<em>  
><em>We've been so busy keepin' up with the Jones<em>  
><em>Four car garage and we're still building on<em>  
><em>Maybe it's time we got back to the basics of love!<em>  
><em>Let's go to Luckenbach, Texas<em>  
><em>With Waylon and Willie and the boys<em>  
><em>This successful life we're livin' got us feudin'<em>  
><em>Like the Hatfield and McCoys<em>  
><em>Between Hank Williams' pain songs and<em>  
><em>Newberry's train songs and Blue Eyes Cryin' in the Rain<em>  
><em>Out in Luckenbach, Texas ain't nobody feelin' no pain"<em>

Everyone joined in to sing the chorus one last time,

"_Let's go to Luckenbach, Texas_  
><em>With Willie and Waylon and the boys<em>  
><em>This successful life we're livin's got us feudin'<em>  
><em>Like the Hatfield and McCoys<em>  
><em>Between Hank Williams' pain songs<em>  
><em>And Jerry Jeff's train songs and Blue Eyes Cryin' in the Rain<em>  
><em>Out in Luckenbach, Texas there ain't nobody feelin' no pain!"<em>

Phineas strummed a few more notes and the song died, leaving its glow on the faces of the children.

"That was great, Phineas!" Isabella praised. "What a perfect way to kick off the summer!"  
>The fireside girls all voiced their agreement.<br>"Thanks guys." Phineas beemed. "It's been so long since I've played music, I'm glad I still got it!"  
>"Why did you stop playing?" The small blonde with pigtails asked.<br>"Hayden, maybe he doesn't want to talk about it." Isabella said, noticing the uncomfortable look on Phineas' face.  
>"No, that's okay. I just got busy and I sorta lost myself."<br>"So you came out here?" Hayden asked.  
>"Yeah, I guess."<br>"Your going to fit in well here." She confirmed. The fireside girls agreed**.**

**A/N Yay Isabella! What do you think of the fireside girls? I think I'll do a chapter on each girl so you can get to know them, if you want..? Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

****A/N I have a confession; I've never been to Texas. So, obviously, I'm not entirely familiar with it's landscape but I have seen pictures and done some research plus I'm very familiar with Arizona's landscape so I think I've done a pretty good job of describing it but I can't say for sure. Let me know if I screwed it up, otherwise, enjoy Chapter 2!****

_Chapter 2 you've only got a second to make a good impression_

It was at least two hours later before Isabella stopped the van in front of a low, ranch style house.  
>"Welcome to Casa de Isabella!" She said with pride. The house seemed to be stationed in the middle of nowhere. The grass was green but dry and a dirt path lead up to the house. In the distance you could see mountains. The sun was just beginning to set, cooling the air and turning the sky a brilliant pink. Phineas sat in aw at the beautiful scene while the fireside girls piled out.<br>"Grab your things girls." Isabella directed, "We're going to have to sleep inside tonight."  
>The girls grumbled but grabbed their bags and trudged toward the house. Phineas followed them still staring at the beauty around him.<br>"Wow, Isabella! This place is amazing!" Phineas gawked. "You live here?"  
>"Yep. Just me and Cari."<br>"That must be so cool."  
>She looked down at her shoes as she walked. "Yeah."<br>Phineas got the odd feeling that wasn't sincere but it seemed to incredibly perfect here he couldn't imagine why. Any apprehension Phineas had felt back in the train station disappeared entirely. He had only ever lived in the suburbs but he loved being. That's why he had loved going to his grandparents house every summer. Isabella entered the house but Phineas stood out on the porch, drinking in the last of the heat of the day. He was surprised at how quickly the Phineas took one last breath of fresh, cool air before following Isabella into the house. As soon as he did so he wished he was back outside. The house was a lot smaller then the outside let on. The door opened up into a hallway, to the left was a staircase and to the right was a door Phineas could only assume was a bathroom. The hall ended in the living room which seemed to make up most of the house. This large room had huge windows lining the entire back wall. There was a couch and a television in one corner of room and in the other sat a large wooden table with room for at least 10 chairs although only six were set up around it now. There was another hallway to the left with another door, maybe a guest room of some kind. Just past that Phineas could make out the kitchen. The house wasn't the problem though, it was the girls. They had all dropped their bags in the hall so that Phineas had to climb over them to get to the living room, not that he wanted to go there anyway. The girls were in the middle of a pillow fight. Not playful like you would expect from a group of young girls, but violent and full of spite. Like World War 3 had started. Isabella was making her way across the room, trying to avoid getting smacked by a pillow. Phineas just stood wide eyed in the hall, watching in horror.  
>Isabella finally made it to the other side of the room and climbed up onto the table and yelled for quite. It took several more minuets and lots more yelling but the girls finally settled down. When they did, Isabella hopped down from the table and spoke as though nothing had happened.<br>"Alright girls, you know the drill! I set up the cot in Cari's room, who's turn is it to sleep there?" Two extremely small girls who were holding hands stood up. They must have been sisters because they looked exactly the same. Same heights, same big blue eyes and short brown hair cut in the same 'bob' style.  
>Isabella smiled at them, "Right, Paige and Lanie. Go on up and put your things away. Cari go with them."<br>The three girl climbed over the bags in the hallway, past Phineas and up the stairs. Once they were gone Isabella turned to the rest of the girls. "Alright, Hayden and Madison can have my bed and Eliot, Abby and Kim get the guest room."  
>"Yes ma'am" They saluted and grabbed their bags. Two of the girls, Hayden and Madison, followed Cari, Paige and Lanie upstairs and the others went down the other hall. Isabella smiled to herself, pleased at how she kept order, and then turned to Phineas.<br>"Unfortunately, we get the couch. It's pretty comfy though. Feel free to try it out" She then turned and headed into the kitchen. She poked her head out though only to say, "The bathroom's to your right. You might want to change out of that suit."  
>Phineas was disappointed to find the only pair of shorts he had packed in his haste was an old pair of grey basketball shorts and even though it had been starting to cool the house was still a little toasty. He put them on begrudgingly. Once he was changed and had forced himself to stop fussing with his hair in the mirror he walked out into the living room. He sat on the couch, testing the springs. It was a fairly long couch with wide fluffy cushions and although it wasn't anything like his 2,000 dollar mattress at home it would do just fine.<br>Phineas quickly got bored of just sitting and all the girls were still in their respective rooms so he got up to see what Isabella was doing. He entered the kitchen to see that she was deep inside the pantry, rummaging for something apparently very hard to reach.  
>"Need some help?" Phineas asked very politely.<br>Isabella, still rummaging said, "No that's alright. I got it."  
>"What are you looking for?" Just as Phineas asked this question Isabella backed out of the pantry holding a thin, blue box. She tossed it to him and he examined the contents with amusement. "Mac &amp; Cheese?" Phineas couldn't remember the last time he had mac &amp; cheese. Heck, he couldn't remember the last time he ate anything that cost less then 80 bucks. The very thought of that powdery cheese made his finely tuned stomach twirl but he was also excited. This is why he had left, wasn't it? To get back to the things he loved. Get in touch with his inner child. What better way to start then with a heaping plateful of reconstituted cheese and noodle?<br>"Yeah, I always keep a few dozen boxes around," Isabella ducked back inside the pantry and came out again with at least 6 more boxes "it's pretty much the only thing Cari eats." She dumped the boxes on the counter. "And the rest of the girls seem to like it.."  
>"Sounds delicious." Phineas assured her. "Can I help in anyway?"<br>"No, it's just Mac & cheese." She said, setting a pot of water to boil. She turned and saw the slightly disappointed look on Phineas face and added, "But I could use some company. Tell me about your life, how have you been?"  
>Phineas chuckled, "I've been better."<br>When Isabella asked what he meant, Phineas explained how his life didn't end up like he had hoped. He wasn't sure why but he found himself spilling all his innermost feelings and thought. He told her things he didn't even tell Ferb, like his regrets about not having a family or being so wrapped up in his own success'. He wasn't sure why he would tell this girl he hasn't seen in years all this but there was something about her and Phineas suspected there always had been, an element that made him feel so comfortable. He knew he could tell her things he could tell no one else. She wouldn't judge him, she was only listen. By the time he finished spilling his guts to her, as it were, dinner was ready. Isabella dished the last of the noodles into a bowl.  
>"Thanks for letting me rant like that, Isabella." Phineas said, "I'm sorry if I bored you."<br>"No," Isabella smiled, handing him a bowl. "I'm glad you told me. It's been actually kind of weird for me to not know where you are and whatcha doin'."  
>And with that, Isabella slipped from the kitchen, the bowls of noodles balanced up her arms. Phineas followed with his food trying to figure out what exactly that meant but his thoughts were interrupted by a group of ravenous pre-teen girls rushing to the table. Instantly the room was full of chatter. Phineas found it hard to believe that the same group of girls who had been trying to kill each other with pillows only an hour before could be so civil with each other.<p>

As Phineas listened to their conversation he formed a theory. A theory, not entirely new in its principals but never so finely tuned as Phineas has now polished it. It went something like this; The smartest scientist man has to offer could spend a maddening long lifetime charting and examining and studying the female brain and despite his best efforts he would find no patterns, no similarities and no sense to it at all. It was an absolute, undeniable mystery and the more one tried to discover the secrets the more he would become tangled, unable to escape its never ending twist and turns. A perfect labyrinth. Such was Phineas line of thought as he sat at the dinner table listening to the chatter ranging anywhere from which celebrities Phineas had never heard of are cute to how Cari ought to get her ears pierced soon or she'll never get it done and wouldn't that just be a sad existence for a girl?

Phineas kept his head turned toward his down during this particularly painful dinner trying to enjoy his Mac & cheese. He was right in his earlier assessment that the cheese would not agree with his expensive tastes but he ate anyway. And when he finished he licked the bowl.

Fortunately for Phineas, the girls were still young and had had an exciting day, readying them for bed long before they normally might. After supper they went groggily to their rooms and within a minuets they were sound asleep. Phineas brought their bowls into the kitchen and began to wash them while Isabella tucked them in. Phineas hummed as he worked so he didn't hear Isabella come up behind him.

"Don't worry about the dishes." She said, "I'll take care of that later."  
>"I don't mind." Phineas said truthfully. He hadn't hand washed dishes in years and there was something relaxing about the hum of hot water from the faucet combined with clean sent of dish washing liquid. Nevertheless, Isabella turned off the water.<br>"Let's go outside." Isabella said with a smile, steering him by the shoulders to the back door.  
>Outside there was a nice, wide patio complete with two reclining lawn chairs and a Bar-B-Que pit. The moon shone bright in the starry sky. One cannot see stars like that in the city, not even if your looking. Phineas has always had a fondness for stars.<br>"Sit down." Isabella encouraged, she was already seated in one of the lawn chairs. Phineas blushed when he realized she had been watching him stare, open-mouthed up at the sky.  
>"You have a very nice place here, Isabella." Phineas said, finding his seat.<br>"Thanks." She said. Her eyes faced straight ahead.  
>Phineas looked down at his fingers awkwardly. What do you say in situations like this? 10 years ago Phineas was quite certain they would strike up a conversation without any thought but now. . . it's been to long. Phineas wasn't the same kid he was when they had graduated High School together and he was quite certain she wasn't the same either. What did they have in common now? And would they ever be the same as they use to be.<br>Phineas decided it was about time he got to know the new Isabella. He had already spilled his secrets to her, time to return the favor. Plus, he genuinely wanted to know more about her. This girl in cowboy boots and plaid t-shirts was nothing like the giggling pink girl of his childhood but he wanted, needed to get to know her too.  
>"Your turn," Phineas said.<br>Isabella turned to him, "Come again?"  
>"I told you my life's story, it's your turn now."<br>"I don't think so." She said turning away again.  
>"Come on." Phineas smiled brightly, "We use to be best friends, I just want to get to know the real you again."<br>Isabella sighed, "Okay fine." She swung her legs over the chair so that she faced Phineas entirely. "What do you want to know?"  
>Phineas smiled in triumph, "Well let's start at the beginning. What did you do after high school?"<br>"Went to the University of Texas. That's where I met Aiden."  
>Aiden. The name sounded familiar then suddenly Phineas remembered seeing the name on a wedding invitation. "Your husband?"<br>"Ex-husband. Yes." Isabella said quietly.  
>Phineas blinked, "What happened?"<br>"Don't worry about it."  
>"Your not going to tell me?"<br>"Nope."  
>Phineas frowned at this but didn't want to over step his boundaries. "Well, can you tell me why your back in Texas, counseling a bunch a fireside girls?"<br>"Like I said, I was the troop leader back in New York. Well, I was for Abby and Eliot the other the girls have graduated by now and the rest are new."  
>"Why do you bring them up here every summer?" Phineas asked. "I mean, it's really nice and all but it seems odd you would devote your summer to this."<br>"I couldn't just leave them. None of them have very easy lives. Take for instance, Abby. She's been coming here for 5 years and yet, I find myself beging ger parents to let her come because they arn't sober enough to remember who I am." Phineas was quite. "and she's one of the lucky ones. At least her parents sometimes care. Eliots parents practically beg me to take her off their hands and Hayden's foster parents hardly even notice that shes gone."  
>"oh wow. That's awful". Phineas' own problems seemed very superficial now.<br>"Yeah well," Isabella smiled up at Phineas, "That's why they have me. That's why this camp is so important."  
>Phineas leaned back in his chair and stared up at the sky. "You're doing a good thing here, Izzy."<br>Isabella sat back too, "I know." She paused and then she said, "Let's talk about something happier.  
>"Like?"<br>"Well, how's Ferb doing? Besides being super successful and all."  
>"He's great." Phineas frowned, "He's got a wife now, Vanessa, I think you met her when we traveled around the world. Remember that?"<br>"How could I forget?" Isabella giggled. "It's so weird to think we really did that stuff when we were 10."  
>"Yeah,"<br>"I miss that." Isabella said, "I miss building and being a kid. And I really missed you, Phineas."  
>"I missed you too, Izzy." Phineas said without hesitation. He had missed her, he missed all of his friends.<br>"Yeah," Isabella said, though she didn't seem fully convinced. She was still looking up at he stars "I'm sure you did."****

**A/N That's all for now :) I hope you liked it. Can you tell I wrote each part at a different time? Is it normal for your writing style to change so drastically in 24 hours? Weirdness... Anyway, I think the part with the fireside girls was a little corny but I wrote it like 5 different ways and every time it sounded worst then before so I just went for it! Hope it wasn't to terrible to read! Haha please please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, so I'm officially discontinuing this story. I'm sorry, I really liked this story and I had big plans for it but I'm giving up on Fanfiction, at least for a while. It was taking up way too much of my time and right now I'm much too busy to afford any distractions. Which really sucks actually. Plus, Phineas and Ferb is starting to bore me.. I do feel really bad about canceling this (Especially since I have all the chapters already planned out) so for those of you who care how it ends I have the 'abridged' version of the story right here. If you don't want to read it feel free to stop right here but if not, here you go:**

So, the next chapter I planned to introduce Ferb. He was worried when Phineas didn't come into work so he uses the transport thing on his phone and appears in Isabella's kitchen. Isabella invites him to stay and even though he's skeptical at first he ends up having a great time! And as they sit around the campfire late that night Phineas suggests he transport Vanessa down too and they could all have supper together! Great idea, right? Nope. As it turns out Vanessa and Ferb have been having some.. Issues (I never quite figured out what those issues would be, so feel free to use your imagination) But Phineas, being the noisy sweetheart he is, finds Vanessa and finally convinces her to come with him. When they get back to Isabella's camp Ferb is there with a guitar. He sings her a song (Didn't figure out which song either... Maybe with wasn't as well planned as I had hoped..) and they fall back in love. Aww, Ferbnessa fuffy cuteness. Everyone is happy, singing, laughing etc. At last, Ferb and Vanessa go home and the fireside girls go to bed. Phineas and Isabella are left alone. Isabella comments are how nice it was of him to do that for his brother and how well his sense of romance has grown. Phineas then tries to get her to talk about her Ex-husband but she dodges his questions. This concerns Phineas but he doesn't push her, because he's sweet like that.

Alright next chapter! Actually the next 2 chapters were just going to be fluffy cute stuff that introduce all the fireside girls and Phineas getting some of the childhood he misses so much back. Nothing really exciting, mostly just excuses for me to add more country songs I like..! Oh, and Phineas thinks he's fallen in love with Isabella. XP

The plot actually come in in the next chapter! Finally Aiden (Isabellas ex) shows up! And he's a real mess! Hair unbrushed, clothes little more than tattered cloth, eyes puffy and red from crying but Isabella wants nothing to do with. He's crying and stuff and finally Phineas and the fireside girls feels bad for the guy and convince Izzy to hear him out. With Phineas' help he sings "More than a memory" by Garth Brooks. My goal was to make you actually feel bad for Aiden and root for him. I really didn't want him to be the 'bad guy', as it were. But it is later revealed Aiden cheated on Isabella all those years ago and even though he has clearly repented and wishes to be part of cari's life, Isabella turns him down flat! Cari is pretty upset about this and Phineas tries his best to comfort her as he father walks away, sobbing into the sunset. I really wanted that part to be dramatic and maybe even cast a shadow over isabella. I like to think that after all that has happened to her she harden. This chapter was part to show you Isabella's not that frilly little girl with a crush on Phineas anymore. She's grown up. This surprises Phineas a great deal. He's not sure what to think of her anymore.

Next chapter. With Aiden out of the picture Isabella is acting all sweet and stuff again but Phineas can't get the image of Isabella screaming at Aiden, eyes ablaze with red-hot fury out of his head. He reflects on his childhood and how different everything is now. The feelings he thought he had suddenly feel wrong. He mourns the loss of innocence and tries to figure out his life, to no avail. He throws himself head first into his work at the camp, trying absorb the girls innocence. and it works for a while. He almost forgets Isabella's 'dark side' and thinks he loves her again. Isabella notices how childish he is and is not impressed. She's grown up so much and it seems as though Phineas has taken steps back. She sits him down and tells him to grow up pretty much. He tells her he doesn't like what comes with being a grown up, she understands what he means but she knows it unavoidable, everyone loses childhood at one point or another. He breaks down and confesses his love and Isabella kisses him out of pity and because she misses the way things use to be, as if this kiss from a childhood crush can make it all better. bring them back to that spot under the tree, where everything was shiny and perfect. It doesn't though, just leaves them both empty because they know it doesn't mean anything.

Last chapter. The summer comes to an end. Phineas says a teary good-bye to the fireside girls who ask if he will come back next summer. He thinks about this, contemplating everything he's been through over the summer, all the childhood days recovered. He wants it to continue but he looks to isabella and knows he can't live in the past . He leaves, never to return. Singing "I don't like it but I guess things happen that way.." as he goes.

Epilogue. Picture Phineas, sitting in his corner office, looking out his wall sized window at the city he practically built himself and wondering what might have happened if he had met Isabella sooner. But then his wife walks in (Some OC I had planned, she pretty much ended up being a mary-sue so I guess it's good I didn't actually write her) with his son (Valon Aiden Flynn was going to be his name btw. Valon because he's my current fav character on Yu-Gi-Oh plus I think it's a kick a** name and Aiden for pretty obvious reasons) The story ends with a sappy yet somehow sad family moment. Like somehow this was his second choice but he's satisfied with how it all turned out.

**A/N I refused to make this a happy story, that's boring but I didn't realize it was that dark until I wrote this all out. If anyone wants to actually write this or do a happier spin off, go for it otherwise, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
